


Masterpiece

by ScribblingSquid



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingSquid/pseuds/ScribblingSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from Moran's point of view, looking into a little bit of Moriarty's mindset towards Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

"Look at him, isn't he beautiful?" Moriarty purrs.

Moran lights a cigarette, watching the boss stroke the flickering computer monitor. Sherlock Holmes' picture is on the screen, blown-up and grainy. The detective is Moriarty's latest obsession, keeping him up all night long mumbling and planning. He keeps you up too, but you don't complain to Moriarty. You're not stupid. 

"I'm going to give everything I've got to him. It's going to be sooooo much fun." Moriarty is talking at you, not to you, so you remain silent, filling your lungs with smoke. 

Nearly all your life, you've worked for power-hungry maniacs, but nothing quiet like Moriarty. This man wanted something else entirely. 

"Give me a cigarette," He holds out his hand and you quickly comply. Moriarty jams it in his mouth but doesn't demand that it be lit. He chews on it, returning his attention to his prey. 

"Destroying him will be my greatest triumph. A true work of art." Moriarty's phone buzzes and now his attention is focused solely upon texting as fast as possible. This goes on for some time, but Moran stays. He wasn't dismissed, after all. 

"Now, Moran be a sweetheart and pick up a few things for me, would you? We must be prepared for war."


End file.
